The Silver Lining
by Itisher
Summary: Evere Amiya, a kindergarten teacher in the huge city of Domino. Seto Kaiba is a billionaire who owns the largest industry in the United States, Kaiba Corp. Jeremy Forhokes, who's Evere's boyfriend, was hired by Seto Kaiba to protect Mokuba without anyone, including Evere, knowing, but when his life ends, Seto's and Evere's begins in romance.
" **M** s. Amiya! Lucas said shut up!" A young boy with a whiney voice yelled as he stood in front of his teacher with paint smothered hands.

The kindergarten teacher, Evere (pronounced as the word _ever_ ) Amiya, took her attention away from her laptop and looked at the small boy. She stood 5'7 with honey, sand brown hair, tawny skin, and caribbean sea blue eyes behind black helvetica glasses. Ms. Amiya's eyes slid from the boy in front of her to the boy he pointed at.

"Lucas, do you want to sit in the time out chair?" She asked in a stern tone to her troublemaker.

The boy Lucas with black slick hair and blue eyes pouted and crossed his arms. "I don't wanna!"

"Then don't say bad things." Ms. Amiya spoke gently and looked back down at the boy below her. "Thomas, go back to your seat and finish your painting. We want it to be pretty so we can hang it up around our classroom."

The young boy, Thomas, nodded happily and ran back to his seat to finish his finger painting. Ms. Amiya turned back to her laptop and read the email sent to her by Emmaline (Em-Ma-Line), the nice young lady who worked with her boyfriend as a police officer.

 _I tried to call you but you didn't answer, and it was an emergency so I had to get in contact with you somehow. I'm sorry to say this, but Jeremy got into an accident while in pursuit with someone. He didn't make it. He died during the ambulance drive. I'm sorry._

Ms. Amiya's eyes read the paragraph over and over again, but she didn't feel any emotion yet. The depression of losing her boyfriend just did not hit her yet.

"Ms. Amiya! I'm done with my painting!" Alexis, her student with short blonde hair, came running up to her with a big smile on her face showing Ms. Amiya her picture. "It's the sky!"

Ms. Amiya smiled at the picture painted with purples, oranges, blues, whites, and greens scattered all together. "It's so beautiful, Lexie. Put it on the counter so it can dry."

The young girl happily skipped away while Ms. Amiya sat at her desk still looking at the email sent to her.

Suddenly, a bell rung and all of the children ran to their cubbies to get their bags while others washed the paint from their hands. Ms. Amiya logged out of her laptop and went to go help the children clean up without any emotion in her face before the parents came to pick them up in two minutes.

* * *

"Have a nice day, Goodbye!" Ms. Amiya cheerily spoke, but in reality, she not actually feeling quite happy while waving to the last parent who got his child. She walked to her desk and packed up all of her things before leaving.

While driving home, she called Emmaline on Bluetooth.

"Hello?" The woman's tough voice answered.

"What happened?"

"Evere, I know you loved him-"

"Emma, just tell me what happened!" Evere gripped her steering wheel tighter in frustration while looking ahead at the road.

"I did tell you! He got in an accident while in pursuit with a criminal. He made it as far as three minutes in the ambulance." Emmaline responded with depression in her voice.

Evere nodded knowing that Emmaline was deeply pained by the loss of Jeremy Forhokes. He was like a brother to the tough woman named.

Evere's car pulled up to her house she shared with Jeremy in the woods. She took her phone off Bluetooth and told Emmaline she'd talk to her later.

Once the woman got into her house, she dropped her bag at the door and made her way upstairs to the room she shared with Jeremy and collapsed in it face first. She sat there longer than she expected not thinking or feeling.

"Where is the pain at?" Her voice was smothered with the bed in her face. "Did I ever really love him?" She looked up at the clock seeing it was six fourty pm. "He would be home by now." She mumbled and suddenly started sobbing.

Evere sat up with her knees to her chest and her arms around her legs crying. She cried herself to sleep and woke up quite late for work the next day.

She scurried around her room finding clothes before hopping in the shower for a quick two minutes. She finished getting washed and dressed and flew down the stairs to her front door where her bag still lay. Evere opened her door stepping out and locking it behind her when she heard that familiar bird call. She turned around seeing Emmaline parked in front of her home leaning on her police cruiser.

"Eve, you look like diarrhea." She spoke while looking at Evere with her chocolate brown eyes.

Emmaline was a tall, muscular woman with dark brown eyes and long, dark brown hair what was always pulled back in a ponytail of curls.

"That makes no sense at all. Don't you mean I look like crap?" Evere asked while walking down the steps from her home. "I lost someone I love, crap-head."

"Same here." Emmaline watched as Evere got closer to her. "Are you wearing makeup because if you are, you should stop because jeez, you look-."

"I'm not wearing makeup. You know that I don't wear any of that crap." Evere rolled her eyes and got to her car, unlocking it.

"Then you should start…" Emmaline responded. "His funeral is in two days."

"That's quite soon." Evere through her bag in the passenger's seat. "Who's planning it?"

"His parents." The taller, muscular girl replied.

Evere nodded about to get in her car when Emmaline stopped her. "Someone is subbing for you, so don't worry about going in. Take a day off. We can stop by Dunkin' Donuts for some coffee and, you know, doughnuts."

Evere plainly stared at Emmaline for a few seconds before finally agreeing to go hang out with her with a nod of her head.

"Sure."

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba, Jeremy Forhokes's funeral is in two days." A tall male with blonde hair and bright green eyes stood in front of a occupied desk. His face was set stern and with emotionless eyes. To top off his appearance, he was dressed in a suit and tie.

The man named Mr. Kaiba, who sat at his desk, nodded. His icy blue eyes looked at the man who stood in front of him, his body guard, Lucas Rite.

"Did you get me all of his contacts like I've asked?" Kaiba went to his gmail looking for any email Lucas would have sent him.

"Yes, Sir."

Kaiba looked at the screen as a new email popped up after the page got refreshed. "You're dismissed, Lucas."

"Yes, Sir." Lucas turned around and walked out of the office to leave his boss alone.

Kaiba opened the email and started to read the list of people Jeremy Forhokes were close to.

 _Taran Forhokes (Sister: AGE 27)_

 _Samantha Forhokes (Sister: AGE 26)_

 _Richard Forhokes (Brother: AGE 23)_

 _Emmaline Trinity (Coworker: AGE 25)_

 _Lianah (Lee-Yan-Na) Marian (Mother: AGE 52)_

 _Jacob Forhokes (Father: AGE 52)_

 _Ethan Eric (Friend: AGE 25)_

 _Thomas Hales (Friend: AGE 26)_

 _Evere Amiya (Girlfriend: AGE 24)_

The young brunette leaned back in his seat, eyes scanning over the list of names remembering each one carefully.

"Suzanne." Kaiba called through his intercom to his secretary.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Send me my tailor tomorrow at one thirty pm." His gruff voice sounded through his entire office.

"Yes, Sir. Do you wish for me to move your meeting at that same time to another time?"

"Yes."

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba." His secretary replied.


End file.
